For Everything Else
by supernaturalbuffy
Summary: Sam and Dean go shopping and get some interesting looks. My take on a Supernatural MasterCard commercial. I know it's been done but check it out. Slight humor and hurt boys.


FOR EVERYTHING ELSE

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural. They belong to Kripke. This is done strictly for fun, not profit. Also, if anything seems familiar, I don't own it.

A/N: Hello. I know this has been done before, but it just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote. So, hopefully you like it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Salt, wooden matches, and lighter fluid: $19.50**

The last salt container thunked down on her counter and she did a double take noticing there were…_sixteen_…of them? She looked up at the shaggy-haired man with a raised eyebrow and he just gave her an awkward little smile seeming knowing what she was thinking.

"My brother, he…_really_ likes his salt."

About that time another man in a leather jacket sauntered up carrying an arm load full of lighter fluid and several wooden match boxes. "I didn't think I was _ever_ going to find this stuff. You'd think nobody used them this time of year." He gave her a killer smile as he laid his bounty down next to the salt.

"That's because it's winter," she said flatly not quite sure what to make of the two.

They both exchanged a look before looking back at her. "We have a wood fireplace," the taller of the two said and she just nodded deciding agreeing would be better and started o check them out.

"Oh! Peanut M&Ms."

ooooooo

**spray paint, shovel, and flashlight: $43.50**

"Here," Dean said shoving a plastic encased flashlight towards his little brother. "Just don't break this one, okay?"

Sam looked down at the new flashlight as he fumbled not to drop it and then looked up at his brother's retreating back. "Hey," he said scrambling to catch up to him as he disappeared down another aisle. "In case you forgot, I broke the _last_ one saving your butt," Sam said in a guarded tone as he noticed one of the store attendants eyeing them.

"For your information you didn't 'save' me. I had the situation completely under control." Dean looked away from him and turned back to trying to pick out a new shovel.

"Yeah, I'll try to remember that the next time a wendigo has you pinned and thinks you're his midnight snack," Sam said under his breath also studying the shovels. "Maybe that one?" he said pointing towards a fairly sturdy looking one with a sharp blade.

Dean picked it up and hefted it a few times testing its weight and balance before nodding and heading down the aisle passing the slightly confused store worker. "How are you doing?" Dean asked him with a bright smile. "Can you tell us where we can find the spray paint?"

oooooo

**gauze, peroxide, steri-strips, ibuprofen, and ACE bandages: $32.00**

Jim heard the rumble of the engine before he saw the car and looked up to see the classic beauty pull up across the street. It idled for a second letting him hear the steady purr of its engine before the driver finally cut the engine.

Watching out the front window for a moment longer, a young man got out and Jim noticed how he moved slowly holding his ribs as he mounted the curb and then walked into the diner there. Admiring the smooth lines of the black muscle car for another moment he finally shook himself slightly before turning back to his work of sorting and organizing the new shipment of medicine that had come in that morning.

A little while later, the bell over the door jingled announcing a new customer and he looked up to see the owner of muscle car walk in the door.

The lanky looking gentleman looked around a little hesitantly taking in his surroundings before smiling at him tentatively.

"Hello," Jim said in greeting. "Can I help you find something?"

The young man shook his head slightly. "No thanks, I can get it."

Jim nodded slightly but continued to watch him as he moved around the store noting that he didn't look intimidated at all by the full shelves of medical gear. Finally going back to his work he would look up every once in a while as the boy, he was definitely young, would stop by the register to drop off a few items and then wander back into the store.

As Jim started to ring up the items, he took note of the growing pile and glanced up in concern as the man finally approached holding a couple bottles of hydrogen peroxide.

"Do you have any bigger bottles of this?" he asked and Jim could hear the exhaustion and slight pain that matched the dark circles under his eyes and the bruise that marred one side of his face.

Jim looked down at the small bottles in his hands and then held up a hand for him to wait. "Hold on just a second." He went into the back and took out a big paper bag and pulled down a couple of the bigger bottles of hydrogen peroxide and stuck them in with a couple more things of gauze and triple anti-biotic ointment. So he'd be a little short on his inventory. It wasn't a big loss.

He came back out to the counter to see the shaggy-haired man looking at the rack of sunglasses that stood near the register and then noticing that he was back, he put a pair on the pile.

Jim finished checking him out and told him the price.

Pulling out his billfold, he looked through the cash he had and frowned. "Can I pay part cash and part credit?"

Jim looked at him for a moment and nodded as the young man handed him a few bills Jim made a decision. He rung up the price again and clicked open the register before handing the man back a few bills and his receipt. "Here's your change."

The young man blinked at the change in his left hand and then his credit card in the other before opening his mouth to say something.

"No, keep it," Jim cut him off closing the cash register said and finished bagging up the items. "Just take care of yourself, son."

If he hadn't known better he would have thought that there might be tears in the boy's eyes as he gave Jim a slight nod. "Thanks," he said tightly and picked up his bag carefully.

As he watched him go, Jim waited as he crossed the street and then headed back into the diner before coming out with a bag of food and then driving away.

Jim smiled slightly knowing that he might have just been duped but he always had been slightly gullible—as his late wife would have said—but so be it. He then turned back to his inventory and sighed slightly. "Now back to work."

ooooo

**Having everything you need to survive the hunt? Priceless.**

Sam pulled back up in front of their motel room and got out gathering his bags before heading in. He entered quietly hoping he wouldn't disturb his brother who had been sleeping when he left.

"Hey." Came the soft reply and Sam looked up and smiled.

"Hey, yourself, how you feeling?"

Dean pushed himself up with only a slight grunt of pain as he held his ribs and closed his eyes against the slight wave of vertigo. "Ugh, peachy. How about you?" he asked giving Sam the once over as he watched Sam set the bags on the table.

"I'm fine. I got us some lunch," Sam said avoiding Dean's searching gaze knowing that Dean knew it was a lie. "But we're definitely going to have to find some way to repay the guy at the pharmacy before we leave."

**There are some things money can't buy. For everything else there's MasterCard.  
**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Okay, there it is. Let me know if you liked it, hated it, or whatever. So push that button and send me a review. Once again, thanks for reading.


End file.
